An electric machine, such as an interior permanent magnet machine, includes a rotor having a plurality of permanent magnets of alternating polarity. The rotor is rotatable within a stator which generally includes multiple stator windings and magnetic poles of alternating polarity. In order to improve performance and efficiency, rotors may be rotated at higher speeds, however, this may increase stress on the rotor.